


Three New Additions

by MelonBiskitQueen



Series: Bones One Shots [4]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Oh so very fluffy, One Shot, Set After 'The Strike In The Cord'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hodgins brings home his three new friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three New Additions

“I’m going to regret letting you bringing them home, aren’t I?” Angela asked.

“Probably.” replied Hodgins, “but imagine Michael Vincent’s face when he sees them!”

“It’s not like we’re bringing home a puppy.”

“Hey, just one of these little guys is more intelligent than your average puppy.”

“Sure they are, honey.”

“I’m just stating facts, it’s up to you whenever you believe them or not.”  

Hodgins looked into the cage that contained his three new companions. At first he’d been skeptical that they’d survive considering how many of them had died due to overeating. He was glad that they had survived and after the investigation he couldn’t bear to send them back to the biolabs for execution.

He also hadn’t expected Angela to let the rats come home with them. He’d thought that she’d tell him that he could keep them, but they had to stay at the lab. Fortunately that hadn’t been the case.

Once they got home Hodgins couldn’t wait to show Michael Vincent their new family members. Angela wasn’t as excited.

“Ange, they’re one of the cleanest animals in the world, he’ll be fine with them!”  

“Hodgins, they’re rats. They caused the plague and carry all sorts of diseases.” Angela replied as they headed for the living room.

Hodgins shook his head. She was fine with them being in the house yet when it came to their son interacting with them that was a massive no.

“Wild rats; yes they can carry diseases, but these aren’t wild rats! Their laboratory rats and before that they would’ve been found in a pet store. No diseases whatsoever! He’ll be fine with them.” Hodgins said as he placed the cage upon their coffee table.

Angela turned to look at him. “What if one of them bites him?” 

“Well, we’ll deal with that if it happens.” was his reply.

Before Angela could argue further they heard the sound of a six year old running down a hallway, excited to his parents after they’d been gone all day.

“Mommy! Daddy! You’re home!” Michael Vincent yelled as he ran into the living room.

“Hey! There’s my big boy!” Hodgins replied as his son rushed to hug him.

He soon lost interest in the hug the second his eyes fell on the cage. Michael Vincent pulled away and immediately began to observe the strange new creatures within the cage. After a minute he turned to both his mom and dad.

“What are these?” he asked

Hodgins quickly began to speak before Angela could open her mouth. “Well, these little guys are called rats and these three in particular helped with our investigation.”

“Cool! Can I hold one?”

“It’s really past…”

“Yes of course you can.” Hodgins said as he interrupted Angela. Angela glared at him. ‘What’ he mouthed at her before returning his attention to both Michael Vincent and the rats.

Angela shook her head and began to leave the room. This was a fight that wasn’t worth picking.

Hodgins carefully lifted one of them out before shutting the cage once more.

“Alright, I want you to cross your arms and hold them close to your chest.”

“Why?” came the inquisitive six year old’s reply.

“Because it’ll be safer for him and we won’t run the risk of letting a rat lose in the house.” 

“Okay.” and with that Michael Vincent did as he was asked.

“Careful now.” Hodgins said as he gently placed the rat in Michael Vincent’s arms. “Alright! Now if you take this hand here.” he carefully moved Michael Vincent’s left arm and showed him how to stroke the rat.

“You’ll want to brush your hand across his back very gently. Yes exactly like that!” Hodgins praised.

Angela was about to enter the room to tell them that it was about time that Michael Vincent went to bed when she stopped herself. The sight before her was something she hadn’t seen in awhile.

Both her boys were bonding of something they both found fascinating and she didn’t have the heart to put an end to their fun. 


End file.
